Seventeen Ain't So Sweet
by Principessa the Ripper
Summary: It doesn't matter where you came from and what you've faced. It all comes down to how you act and react. It all comes down to how you represent carriers of the mutant gene. It all falls back on how you'll prove that the homo sapiens are wrong. HIATUS
1. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Seventeen Ain't So Sweet**

"We've all dreamed of a normal life once; there is no refusing this because it is human nature to want to fit into the standards of society. Being a mutant is no walk in the park. Some of us will face alienation and discrimination because of what we are. Other's will hide and try to act like they are not so different from homo sapiens. And everyday that secret will eat them alive. Whilst the rest of us will pave our way into society and find the acceptance we all yearn in one another. It doesn't matter where you come from and what you've faced. It all comes down to how you act and react. It all comes down to how you represent carriers of the mutant gene. In retrospective of this new dawning day -- it all comes down to how you fight back to prove them all wrong."

She would be disappointed in me. There was no doubting that; I'd known she would be if she were still alive today. Mother had used to be my inspiration. She had been the person that made everything in the world brighter for me. She was the one that made me keep an unfathomable hope that one day all mutants would be accepted into society. I had been told that all I had to do was show everyone who I was and what I could be. She had been a mutant herself; not the strongest, but she still was one and so was father. The both of them had held a deep pride for the mutant gene that they carried and they had been ecstatic when it had been passed down to me. They weren't ashamed at all of who they were. They were proud to be mutants and it showed when they did not hesitate to let people know whom they were and what they could do.

Mom's words always had this effect on people. Homo sapiens might have feared her from the start but once she started talking, not even the most resentful of people could hate her. She had a gift with words and this glow about her. People liked to think that it wasn't possible for someone so kind and warm to be as evil or dangerous as the stories about mutants informed them. That was one of the main reasons why dad had fallen in love with her so much -- their love had been irreversible. Family came first and I was happy to have them as my parents.

But everything came crashing down when I turned twelve. The both of them vanished without a trace. There was no sign of where they could have gone or, if possible, who could have taken them. One moment I had left for school and the next I'd come back and they weren't there. It had taken about a day for it all to process, but when it did, I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I was only in the seventh grade and I was fearful of calling the police or going to school and informing a teacher. I was a mutant -- _a young one_ -- and _alone_. There would have been no one to protect me if something went wrong and I was afraid that I would hurt someone unintentionally if someone came after me. My powers were unstable at the time because I had only developed them about a year before.

I didn't know what I was going to do. And then he came for me; Professor Charles Xavier.

He had said that he was a friend of my parents and that he was going to take me somewhere safe. A place where I could develop my powers and learn what all my parents had wanted me to know. He didn't tell me where they were and I didn't ask. After spending two whole days on my own I was too scared to know what had happened. I had thought it would've been better for me to hold onto some small shed of hope that they were still alive and not dead somewhere. I wanted to believe that I would see them again one day, even though, I knew in the back of my mind, I would not. Because even at that young and tender age, I knew that if I found out the real truth then I wouldn't like it. And I also knew that in the back of my mind, whatever had happened to my parents, had been for one reason and one reason only: because they were mutants.

And I would have no one but homo sapiens to blame.

**Author's Note: I wanted to give this another go. The other story I had was unsatisfying because it was just too -- I dunno, typical I guess. This go around has actually got a plot because it ties around the power that my OC has. It actually makes sense and just doesn't seem thrown together. Erm, well I don't have much else to say except what I say in all my stories. Please leave reviews if you're going to put this on your favorites or alert's list -- I _cannot stress_ that enough. If you're a writer than you'll understand why reviews are so important. So please, show some love! **

**[P.S. The first paragraph is from a speech that the OC's mother had given -- I just want to inform you just in case you didn't catch that.]**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"It's hard to believe it's been this long. It gets harder and harder each day for me to believe that the two of you are out there somewhere. The whole hiding thing I made up isn't working anymore. And the lie I made up about the two of you just leaving on some long tour again isn't working either. I can't think up anymore excuses. But at the same time I don't want to let either of you go. I don't want to believe that that day would have been the last time that I'm going to see the both of you. It's just too hard to swallow."

Letters were what helped me cope. I began to write them a couple of months after I arrived at Xavier's Institute. I had decided to come up with a story that my parents had just sent me here on their own account. And that during the summer breaks, the only reason why I wasn't able to see them was because they were in another country. I wanted to convince myself that the two of them had just disappeared. I didn't want to tell myself that there was a huge possibility that the two of them had died on the day they had vanished or somewhere in between these two years that they had been missing. It wasn't like I expected anyone to go out and look for them. No one would because they were mutants and the mutants wouldn't go and look for them because it just lead to dead roads. Whatever had happened to them -- well; it was covered up pretty well. No one was going to figure it out. And that's why I wrote letters.

If I allowed myself to accept all those things then it was going to eat me alive. I knew that for a fact. And I didn't want to swivel up in grief. I wanted to do something that would make my parents proud. I wanted to make them proud -- wherever they were. But that was starting to become harder and harder lately. I wasn't sure why it was; it just was and it seemed that no matter how many new scenarios I came up with it still just kept on coming. There was no stopping the inevitable. Sooner or later I was going to have to deal with the reality of the situation but I hoped that it would be later than sooner. Hesitating with the pen in my hand, I sighed before deciding to give up. I wasn't going to be able to finish this one. It was just leading down the path that I would have rather not gone down. Dropping my writing tool, I picked up the piece of paper and balled it up before throwing it across the room and into my trash can.

I shared a room with a girl named Kitty Pryde but I rarely ever saw her around the afternoon. She was usually out and about somewhere. Leaning back in my chair, I stared down at the blank piece of paper that had been hiding underneath my earlier letter and contemplated whether or not I wanted to write another one. I knew that I most likely wasn't going to get anywhere if I did but that wasn't the point. I did this all for comfort more than anything else. Comfort was the one thing that kept me going these days. It would've been a miracle if I even made it to fifteen next year without breaking down into some sort of depression.

"Lunette!"

Jumping at the hand that touched my shoulder, I cursed and turned around to glare at Kitty who was standing behind me, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? It doesn't hurt to use the damn door!" I hissed, shrugging her hand off before turning back around. That was the only thing that bothered me about her ever since we started sharing a room when she got here. Because she had the power of intangibility didn't mean she had to use it every time she went into a room. This wasn't the first time she had scared me because she would have rather walked through the door, rather than open it.

"Sorry," she apologized, before moving to lean up against my desk, so that she could look at me while she talked, "I just wanted to tell you about something. It'll be worth your while," she added on, hoping that it would peak my interest.

I smiled before rolling my eyes and looking up at her. "Fine," I relented, "Spill, but it better be important. I was in the middle of something if you didn't notice."

She scoffed, "You weren't in the middle of anything. All you were doing was being creepy and staring off into space again like you do almost every week."

I bit back a smart retort and instead decided to be silent about it all. No one at school except for the Professors knew about why I had come to the institute. They all thought that I went home during the holidays when in reality I just stayed at the school. If anything, I only had myself to blame for the conclusion that everyone came up with. I wasn't going to snap at her for that. She was too good a friend to me. "It doesn't matter. Just continue, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well Luna," she began, "I heard that there's supposed to be a new kid coming tomorrow. I'm not sure what his name is but I do know that he's a boy and he'll be here for good. He's another unfortunate one,"

She didn't have to explain what that meant. There were some of us teenage mutants that were kicked out of our homes because of our powers and seeked refuge at Xavier's. It wasn't something that was uncommon. It was just something that came with being a carrier of the mutant gene. A sad but true thing that some of us had to cope with and learn to deal with. Whilst some of us used those types of things to our advantages, others used it as an excuse to promote violence. I hoped that this boy wouldn't be one of the latter types. Despite the fact that I didn't know him, the side of me that my parents had taught me to be couldn't help it. "Its been happening a lot more lately hasn't it? I just wish that some people wouldn't be so simple-minded and learn to accept us. Especially those people who call themselves parents. How can you do that to someone that's your own kid?" I shook my head. It was just sad.

Kitty shrugged and pushed off the desk, walking backwards as she talked to me. I turned around in my seat so that I could watch her, "I dunno, that's just how homo sapiens are. I guess we can just be thankful that that isn't us. To be honest, I think he's better off here rather than somewhere else. At least he'll be able to develop his powers now. His parents wouldn't have been much help to him." She didn't bother to wait for a reply and instead dissolved backwards through the door.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before turning back around. "I guess she's right," I murmured to myself before picking up my pen. "Now let's see if I can get this right," I let the pen drift over the piece of paper before starting to write.

**[~*~]**

"I'm John," he sounded bored.

It looked like he didn't want to be here and I didn't blame him. He had no valid reason to like it here at Xavier's. I just hoped that he wouldn't take it out on the rest of us. Shifting in my seat, I twirled my pencil in my hand as I studied his appearance. His brown hair was in a disarray and it looked as if he'd only spent less than a minute brushing it in the morning. The brown orbs that were staring past us all were heavily guarded and I couldn't tell what he was trying to hide. His clothing didn't explain much about him. He was wearing a black jacket and his red shirt was wrinkled a bit. His cargo pants were khaki and the pocket on the right looked like it had something inside of it.

"Thank you John, you can go and sit down next to Lunette. Raise your hand, Luna." Storm smiled at him and turned to look at me.

I stared at her for a moment in shock before turning to look at the empty seat next to me and then turning back forward. It took a while for it all to process, but when it did, I raised my hand so that he could spot me. It didn't take long for his eyes to land on me and once he did he began to saunter over towards the seat next to me. His hands were in his pockets and he looked like he was in no rush at all to sit down. It felt like ten minutes before he sat down but it was actually less than a minute. I turned to look at him, but when he didn't even bother to acknowledge my existence I decided not to bother to be cordial and instead turned back to Storm as she began the lesson for the day.

Thirty minutes went by fairly smoothly and I took a few notes but other than that there was no reason for me to pay attention. Most of what we were learning were things that I already knew and it was mainly a review of what we had learned the year before. I saw no reason to pay attention to something like that. Leaning forward, I began to doodle on the side of my notebook paper. The drawings ranged from bunnies to stars to flowers. I was drawing nothing in particular. I just wanted something to pass the time. A noise that sounded like a _click _broke me out of my trance and I turned to look at the new kid. His hands were behind his back and I let my gaze drift towards what he was doing before my brown eyes widened at what I saw. A lightener was clutched in his right hand but in his left was an orb of fire.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I hissed. He was out of his damn mind if he thought it was acceptable to do something like that in the middle of the class.

He blinked before turning to look at me. A nonchalant expression was on his face and it almost seemed like he thought I was some sort of whack job. "What?" he inquired.

I glared, "I said what the hell do you think you're doing? Really? Using your powers in the middle of class?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," he shrugged.

"Well of course you don't but that doesn't mean you have to risk burning the both of us. So, stop doing it!" I whispered, hoping that my voice was kept down to a minimal whisper.

He raised an eyebrow before smirking, "And," he paused, leaning towards me, "What exactly are you going to do to make me stop? You think just because you've been here longer than I have you can tell me what to do? Or better yet, you think you're better than me?"

"N-no," I hesitated, not used to someone talking to me like that. He was acting like a prick and I had a feeling that we weren't going to get off well. "I'm just saying that -- "

"Lunette,"

Turning from him I stared with wide eyes at Storm who was sending me a stern look. She didn't like people interrupting her during her lessons and it didn't matter that this was the first time I had gotten in trouble. She had a zero tolerance policy for disrespect. I smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again."

She nodded her head before starting the lesson again.

I turned discreetly to the new kid again and noticed that he'd stopped using his powers and put away his lighter. His hands were in his pockets once more and he was leaning back in his seat. The smirk on his lips did not go unnoticed by me but I opted to drop the matter altogether. I had to see Storm for private lessons later on in the afternoon once classes let out and I didn't want to leave on a bad note. It would have certainly ensued a lecture from Professor Xavier and that was the last thing that I wanted. I hated people being disappointed in me.

**[~*~]**

"What was up with that?" Kitty asked, approaching me after class was over.

I glared at John's back as he walked off in the other direction. He was probably heading off to either Professor Scott or Professor Grey's classroom but I wasn't too sure. Kitty and I were heading off to Professor Xavier. "I'd rather not talk about it, Kitty," I stated, before turning around and heading towards our next class.

Kitty rose an eyebrow but didn't pursue it further. She instead starting on another topic, "So you've got extra lessons after classes?" She knew all about that. Most everyone at this school knew about it, too. There was no keeping secrets here when it came to our powers or classes. The only secret a student could have was their background because everyone knew that was where the personal boundaries stopped. "You getting any better?"

"Yeah I am," I sighed, "And no I haven't gotten any better. I can barely even name all I can do let alone control at least one power. It seems that every time I attempt to control something another one just pops up and spirals out of control. It's aggravating. Everyone is always saying that I'm lucky but this is a curse more than anything else. I'd rather just deal with one thing than a ton of others that appear up whenever the hell they want to."

She chuckled, "Beggars can't be choosers, Mimicry," she added on my real name in a teasing manner and I ignored her before rolling my eyes.

"Sure thing, Shadowcat," I replied sarcastically.

**Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Let it be known that Kitty and Luna are both 14 years old. I think all the teenagers featured in the movies were around the same age -- or at least, the main one's like John, Kitty, Rogue and Bobby. As another note, Bobby started at Xavier's at the start of the year too, but Luna doesn't know him. As we know, Rogue won't show up until a year or two so the real plot won't start until the story coincides with the end of the first movie and beginning of the second one. So, I think that's about it. Thanks for the reviews that were left and I hope you guys will continue to leave more. Remember, reviews are love! **


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"He was cute though, wasn't he? I haven't talked to him yet but you have. What's he like?"

Kitty's questions were endless about John and I had to wonder how she would react if she learned about how he truly acted. I had hoped that we wouldn't have to speak about him anymore but, as the two of us were getting ready for bed, she obviously had other plans. I didn't blame her though. If the kid wasn't such a prick than I would have had a small crush on him too. He was good-looking but his attitude offset that for me. I tried to use the things that my parents told me, to help understand where he was coming from, but all that did was get me even more upset. He had _no_ right to act the way he did. I didn't give a damn if he'd had a bad experience. All of us did and we were perfectly fine with getting past it! I sighed at the thought. I was such a hypocrite.

"It's hard to explain," I replied, unfolding my covers and slipping into bed. Kitty was sitting up in her bed with her knees bent up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked almost excited for the answer to the questions she was asking. I didn't see what so was excitable about it. He was just a new kid. We got them all the time.

She sighed, "It can't be that hard, Luna! You talked to him. I mean, you do sit next to him in our first period lesson. What's he like? Surely he said something to you?"

I grimaced at the thought of just what he said to me as I pulled my covers around myself and tucked them underneath my legs. I still didn't want to talk about it. "He did, but it wasn't anything important. Just normal things. And our conversation wasn't that long. He's just like any other teenage mutant who's been disowned by their family. He's no different,"

"Well, that's a shame," she frowned before shrugging her shoulders and settling into bed. I followed her lead and laid down before reaching over and switching off the lamp that was on the nightstand in between us. "Goodnight, Luna,"

"Night, Kitty," I replied.

I did not go to sleep immediately that night like I usually would have. My mind was still stuck on John. I don't know what it was about him but I was curious. Just as curious as Kitty and all the other kids at Xavier were. I was pretty sure that I had not been the only person he talked to but it made me wonder whether or not he had treated someone else in the same negative way. Rolling over on my back, I looked up at the ceiling as my mind drifted to other things. Like, why he would assume that, just because I told him to stop using his powers in class, I thought that I was better than him? Sure, I could've looked like some sort of teachers pet but anyone would've told him to knock it off. Not only would he have gotten in trouble for starting that fire but so would I because I'd seen him do it and had done nothing about it. I was going to have to live here at Xavier's for the next four years and I didn't want him making the whole experience a living hell.

That was the last thing I needed.

And while I still wasn't comfortable with calling this school home it was still the closest thing I had to one. Professor Xavier had come and taken me in when I was sure that no one else would. He had saved me from a life that probably would've gone down a path of violence. It wasn't like it would not have been hard for me to find a young group of juvenile mutants here in New York. They would have taken me in and then I would have become everything my parents did not want me to be. I would've become the very thing that I detested. That's what I feared most. Frowning, I finally closed my eyes and turned over on my side so that I could go to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday and that meant that I wouldn't have to worry about classes or extra lessons.

**[~*~]**

There was something about nature that always made me feel warm inside. I loved spending the afternoon reading a book on one of the stone benches in the back of the school, if the weather permitted it. The cool crisp Autumn air made me feel rejuvenated and I couldn't get rid of the permanent smile that was stuck on my lips even if I had wanted to. Kitty had been talking to me earlier when the both of us had come outside but, about an hour ago, she had disappeared off with some other kid. I didn't know what his name was but I had seen him around school. I think he had the power to control ice but I couldn't be too sure. I didn't know the ability of everyone here. Just people that I either liked or were interested in. Surprisingly, that was a very low number.

Turning the page of the book, I looked up suddenly when I heard a small commotion going on a couple feet ahead of me. A small group of students were circled around something but I couldn't tell what. Raising an eyebrow, I marked my page before closing my book and setting it down on the bench. Standing up, I made my way towards the crowd and asked the nearest kid next to me, "What's going on?"

"I dunno, someone got into an argument. One moment they were just yelling and the next, one of the guys was threatening to harm the other one. Though, I don't know how much harm the first one will do if he doesn't even know how to control his powers. He'd only just gotten here," the kid explained without even bothering to look at me.

I stared at him for a moment in incredibility before cursing and pushing my way through the crowd. I didn't even have to know who John was fighting to deduce that something bad was going to happen. Whomever he was up against hadn't the slightest clue that he could control his powers. They were going to let their ego get in the way and _everyone_ was going to get hurt. I knew for a fact that one of the people near the front had to be Kitty, she was always around these types of things, and that was why I was in such a rush. If someone harmed her then there was going to be _hell_ to pay. Gritting my teeth, as I pushed past a particularly annoying eleven year old, who was intent on keeping her spot in the front of the crowd, I stopped when I spotted John and another older kid glaring at each other. The both of them weren't doing anything. They were just standing there and staring each other down as if waiting to see who would make the first move.

"What the hell," I murmured, before turning when someone pulled on my sleeve. It was Kitty. "What happened?" I asked before she could say anything.

"Like I know," she replied, "I was talking to Bobby over there near the fountain when I saw those two arguing. Bobby and I tried to get them to break apart but all we did was make it worse. They're bent on hurting each other,"

I turned to look at the two of them before quickly turning back to Kitty, "If we can't stop them than we have to get everyone _away_ from them. John can control his powers. I saw him do it in class yesterday. It's why I got in trouble. I was trying to stop him and he wouldn't listen and starting blabbering on about a bunch of other things. But regardless, everyone else thinks that he can't control his powers and because of that, the kid he's going up against is going to get cocky. John is a fire manipulator and he has a bad temper from what I could tell. He won't care if he hurts everyone else in the process of fighting."

I wasn't sure how much Kitty could comprehend of what I was saying -- I'd said it in a quick and panicked tone -- but it seemed as if she'd got the gist of it because apprehension dawned in her eyes. She nodded her head before turning to the brunette boy next to her and murmuring something. He nodded his head before disappearing, "Bobby's going to go and get one of the Professors. I'll try to clear everyone out. You should try to break John and Ethan apart."

"Wait -- what?" I stared at her in incredibility. If anyone had a better chance of knocking sense into someone's head it was definitely Kitty. That new kid had me on his hit list -- I was sure -- and there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't hesitate to burn me to a crisp if given the chance.

"You're better with those motivational speech things or whatever you call them Luna. You can at least keep those two calm until Bobby gets back with someone. Now go!" Kitty glared before pushing me forward towards the two boys.

I don't think she realized that the only thing I was going to motivate either of them to do, was kill each other and, myself in the process, if I even tried to talk to them.

**Author's Note: Eh, I'm not a fan of this chapter. But the thing is, like I've mentioned, the real plot doesn't start until about X2 and as you can tell, we're nowhere near that as of now, so I have to improvise until then. I just want to establish somewhat of a relationship between Luna and Pyro before I go and do the whole time skip thing. Oh! I wanted to mention a few other things before I end this. Other than as mentioned, Luna viewing Xavier as somewhat of a home for her, the reason why she'd said that she would've gotten upset if someone hurt Kitty is because she also views Kitty as a sister of sorts to her. Hurting Kitty would be like hurting a family member and she would have felt obligated to extract revenge. **

**And the last thing is that I realized that in the movie, it seems that some of the students have rooms to themselves and others have to share rooms with other students. The way I'm going to do things is that once a student hits, say 16, they're going to be able to have a room of their own. I've noticed in X2 that it seemed as if all the older students around that age range had their own room. Like Pyro and Rogue, for example. True, I have no reason to put this out there at this point in time but I guess this is perhaps for the other people who might have noticed that and also because I'll probably forget. Wow, now I feel like I'm rambling. Um, I'll just stop now and just leave off with those final words of please leave a review~! I accept constructive criticism -- I know there might be quite a few mistakes in here -- so please point them out if you see them. Haha, I need a Beta badly but I'm too lazy to get one, so in the mean time I have to make due with my own editing skills....**

**So, remember, reviews are love and I appreciate them dearly! They keep me going when I don't feel like writing -- which is often because I'm horrible at updating. xDDD  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**Opening Note: I hate this chapter but for some reason I'm horrible at writing filler chapters. And since the real plot, as I've mentioned, isn't going to start until Luna is seventeen, I've got a couple of chapters to go before that happens. I mean, I've already gotten the first chapter of that arc written but it's a matter of getting there. Gah! This fight scene is killing me! I'm not sure how to end it! D:**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had my own Pyro...**

Chapter Three

I was frozen in shock. I didn't have the slightest clue what I was supposed to do and despite the fact that John and that boy, Ethan, were beginning to verbally argue once more, their glaring contest was obviously over and now they were resorting to outsmarting the other. Bur even then, their yelling still wasn't enough to make me move. What the hell was I supposed to do? There was no possible way for me to even attempt to break them up without adding fuel to the fire. I knew nothing about them so I didn't have a clue what I should say or do to calm them both down and break them up before things turned physical. I gulped. I was just going to have to wing it -- I didn't have much of a choice. I just hoped that if the two of them were going to fight, I would be able to hold them off long enough until Bobby got one of the Professors or some kind of help.

I took a step forward and cleared my throat, "E-excuse me?" I stated. Neither of them heard me so I started another approach. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Two glaring gazes turned my way and I felt myself freeze up. Whatever I was going to say to them left my mind the instant I got their attention and I wasn't sure how I was going to remember what it was. I smiled nervously. The glares intensified and the other boy was the first one to speak. John might have beat him to the punch had it not been for the fact that Ethan seemed eager to be rid of me.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed.

It wasn't until now that I realized that he was a lot older than John and I, perhaps sixteen, I'm not sure, but his age sort of intimidated me. I hadn't the faintest clue how John was able to stand up to him let alone stare him down.

"That doesn't matter," I hesitated and looked around, "I just don't think it's a good idea for the two of you to start a fight. The repercussions aren't worth it. What if you two hurt each other?"

John scoffed, "Isn't that the point of fighting?" He sounded annoyed but didn't bother to let Ethan know that he knew who I was. He probably just thought if he ignored that fact than I would leave. He obviously hadn't caught on that I hated for people to cause trouble at Xavier's, when I had first warned him in class.

"There's no point to fighting," I shot back, "All you're proving is that you're both stupid enough to let your tempers get the best of you."

The words were supposed to be motivational but I regretted them just as soon as I said them. They sounded a lot better when I had gone over them in my head. But once I'd said it, I realized it had just come out sounding like an insult. It wasn't smart to insult two people who were about to fight each other. I would've just been turning their anger to me, or, I would have been turning more of their anger towards me since, from the looks of things, they're were annoyed by me interrupting already.

"I mean, you have no real reason to fight. Can't you just talk it over?" I added quickly, my words sounding weak even to myself.

"We've talked it over." Ethan turned to John, "There's only one way to solve this. Like I'm going to let this little punk talk to me like he's better than me. You're nothing but a little brat who thinks just because you've discovered you're a mutant, you're all big and bad now!"

And just like that I was ignored altogether once more.

"Who said I was acting?" John smirked, "The only ones _trying_ to act tough around here is you and that girl,"

'_Did he just insult me? What the hell did I do to him?_' I couldn't help but think as I took two long strides forward and stopping in between the both of them. I was starting to get aggravated. Where the hell were the Professors? It didn't take that long to find one of them on a Saturday afternoon.

"Will the two of you stop being so stupid?! This isn't worth it!" I hissed.

"True, he isn't worth my time but I feel like kicking his ass regardless," John retorted before taking a menacing step closer.

I put a hand on his chest and hoped he wouldn't swat me away because of it. For some reason I was more worried about John than the other boy.

"Funny, I feel the same way," Ethan shot back as he too took another step forward.

I put a hand on his chest as well.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could play mediator. These two could've easily overpowered me and tossed me aside if need be. The fact that I was a girl didn't matter, it seemed as if the two of them were just that pissed off at each other. I couldn't help but wonder who and what had started all of this. It was the first time I had seen a fight here escalate this far. Sure, we had arguments but _never_ physical fights. Since we're mutants, the possibility of killing one another was a hell of a lot more possible if we were to get angry enough. I knew for a fact that at times a mutants powers can spiral out of control depending on whatever emotion the carrier is feeling. And because all of us were adolescents it made the situation ten times worse. None of us knew how to fully control our powers. If we did then we wouldn't have been here.

"Please, will you two just stop this? Someone's going to get hurt!" I exclaimed, hoping that I could knock some sense into at least one of them.

A fight couldn't occur with just one person, after all. Well, it could, but if either Ethan or John were willing to stop this madness than I was sure that whoever still wanted to, would just give up. An instigator was always the one that took the heat the hardest when it came to punishments.

"You're going to get hurt if you don't move out of the way. Stop trying to play hero! You can't prevent every situation that's going bad. That's not how the world works," John snapped, before pushing my hand away and shoving me aside so that he stood in front of me.

My gaze traveled downwards when I saw his arm moving towards his pocket. I knew exactly what he was about to pull out and do but for some reason I was frozen once again. What was wrong with me? I had always told myself that I would help prevent these types of things but for some reason now that it had come down to all of this I couldn't even move my body. Whether it was fear or just plain apprehension I wasn't sure. I just knew that something was about to happen and John's words were about to be proven true. I wasn't going to be able to stop it.

**Ending Note: Since I still have to go back and re-edit chapter two, thanks for the criticism guys!, I'm going to also come back and edit this chapter perhaps as well. Though, I won't be adding more to it - I just want to make it not sound as crappy. So far now this is just an attempt to get over this bump in the way. Constructive criticism is welcome in reviews, it'll help me edit these two chapters and get the next one out soon! **


End file.
